


Partially Realised Creations

by MaryPSue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fic for The Adventure Zone (mostly the Balance arc) that weren't long enough to warrant their own work. Tags and ratings will be updated as chapters are added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt meme I did over on tumblr - "give me a character and a monster and I'll write a hundred-word drabble". 
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Taako + sasquatch".

“Okay, Maggie, you’re a, uh, uh, big strong alpha male, but seriously? Shave your back, my man.” Taako pinches his nose with one hand, waving the other in front of his face. “And you’re allowed to shower more than once a cycle. You know 90% of the experience of taste is smell? Well, I can  _taste_  your rank, sweaty jockstrap, hombre, and it is  _not_  a pleasant flavour profile -”

“Taako?” Taako spins, to see Magnus coming up behind him. “Hey, who’s your new friend?”

Taako looks from Magnus, to the hairy back he’d thought was Magnus.

“Oh…fishsticks,” he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt meme I did over on tumblr - "give me a character and a monster and I'll write a hundred-word drabble".
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Merle Highchurch + vampire".

“No, see, without chlorophyll, it has to steal sugars from another plant’s roots -”

“Okay, but that doesn’t make it a  _vampire plant,”_  Magnus points out, very reasonably, he thinks.

Merle crosses his arms over his chest, scowling. “Well, how would you know? Who’s the expert on plants around here, anyway?”

“Based on your Wisdom rolls, old man? I’d say either me, Taako, or that tree over there.”

“Hey, uh, if you two chucklefucks are done arguing about whether this is an, uh, uh, vampire plant, could one of you come get its  _roots_  out of my  _neck_?” Taako grouses. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt meme I did over on tumblr - "give me a character and a monster and I'll write you a hundred-word drabble".
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Magnus Burnsides + werewolf".

Julia will never tell her husband, but she was a little scared when he came home with some nasty new scars and a big shit-eating grin. She’s heard all the stories, of course - ravenous, mindless monsters, grandmothers and little girls gobbled up. The first full moon, she’d taken her axe, stood guard in the room where her husband was locked away until the sun went down. She’d thought she was prepared for anything.

As it turned out, she hadn’t been prepared at all. 

Magnus always had been a dog person, Julia reflects. It’s just a little more literal now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia/Istus, because this is my brand.

Lucretia makes the first move, as she’s become accustomed to doing, over the years that she spent, as good as alone, trying to save the world. There is very little she’s afraid of anymore that she hasn’t already faced, hasn’t already stared down until it blinked. A goddess? Hardly a challenge. 

She wants to know this ‘Istus’ who gave her friends a chance, and a choice. She wants to be certain that this won’t come back to bite them sometime in the future.

(And maybe, maybe, after a century and more of running and hiding and betrayal and loss and finally, finally fighting back, there’s still a little sliver of doubt buried in her breast that wants to know: was it all necessary? Was all this pain part of the plan? Was it all worth it?)

Humans don’t call on Fate very often, anymore. They all seem to prefer chance and free will and Intention Shaping The Universe. Istus watches over her small flock carefully, those faithful and devoted to her, and those who do her work without ever knowing. There are more of the latter, these days, than there are of the former. 

The secret of Istus’ power is that this has always been true.

But humans who aren’t in one way or another followers of Istus don’t often seek Fate out - or if they do, they don’t often find it. So when Lucretia stands at the altar of the temple in Refuge and calls out the goddess’ name?

Well. She gets Istus’ attention.


End file.
